Stoneback
Stoneback is a male Ankylosaurus who appeared in Dinosaur Island, as well as Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Season 3 Lost Stoneback is first seen when Para is being chased by a Allosaurus. Luckily for Para he runs into Stoneback who kills the Allosaurus by hitting it off a cliff with his club tail. After this Para and Stoneback decide to migrate with eachother Arrival of the Wet Season The Wet Season happens and this causes Stoneback, and Para to stop migrating as there now is no need. They decide to celebrate by eating the new lush vegetation and drinking the fresh water. Return of the Old Para and Stoneback arrive for a drink. However behind there backs Japser is hunting in those waters. He then strikes. He misses Para and gets Stoneback however Stoneback's armor is to tough and Jasper reluctantly releases him. The Great Battle Stoneback is quickly seen walking through a bunch of tall Cycad plants. A Farewell Stoneback and Para are quickly seen by the Pteradactyl. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Lost and Found Stoneback is not named in this episode but he is seen next to Buck as Buck cries for his family to no avail. Stoneback walks away and Buck then follows. A Happy Ending Still unnamed he introduces Buck to his adoptive herd. Stoneback, Anne and Bert. Season 2 On the Move Stoneback is seen hanging around with 2 Edmontonia , Anne,and Bert, aswell as a triceratops that Stoneback raised named Buck. All is well until Christopher the Concavinator attacks Bert out of nowhere. Luckily for Bert Stoneback whacks Christopher with his boney club and severely injures him. A New Threat Stoneback and his herd are quickly seen grazing although Bert is getting sick. Brawl Stoneback and his herd find new food but while they are crazing Stoneback heres a familiar voice. He begins to wonder off the rest of the herd is slow to follow. Falling Apart Stoneback is still chasing after the sound he heard leaving the rest of the heard behind. Unfortunately he is so focused on chasing the sound he falls of a cliff. So dose Buck. Anne and Bert don't fall off and they all decide to depart and try to regroup later. Keep on Surviving Stoneback and Buck are still trying to regroup with Anne and Bert when a Kaprosuchus attacks Buck. Luckily Stoneback hears Bucks cries for and smashes the Kaprosuchus with his club. Shattering many ribs and killing it. However Bucks is injured so Stoneback tries to shelter him for a bit. Almost There Buck is still resting from the Kaprosuchus attack. Stoneback still patiently watches over currently his only friend. Buck finally gets up and the two begin to walk off. However they are unknowingly being stalked by a Charcharadontosaurus. Sacrifice Stoneback Golem and Buck are all together. But there is also the Charcharadontosaurus. Stoneback makes a heroic sacrifice to let his friends escape. He battle the Charcharadontosaurus to the death. He causes the sauropods to stampede. It works and kills the Charcharadontosaurus. However Stoneback also is trampled to death by the stampede. Golem immediately heads back to the herd. While Buck decides to stay behind and stay with Stoneback and joins the herd later. But first Para also finds Stoneback. Para and Stoneback catch up on what they have done. Stoneback tells Para to take care of Buck for him. Now Para is going to take care of Buck and they both say there goodbyes to there old friend. Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI SE3 EP6 * DI SE3 EP7 * DI SE3 EP9 * DI SE3 EP12 * DI SE3 EP13 Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep11 * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se2 Ep1 * DIR Se2 Ep3 * DIR Se2 Ep4 * DIR Se2 Ep6 * DIR Se2 Ep8 * DIR Se2 Ep9 * SIR Se2 Ep11 * DIR Se2 Ep12 Character and Personality Stoneback is a very simpleminded Dinosaur who has suffered a bit of brain damage over his long life. Still he is living the easy life and grazing most of the time. However he is willing to help his friends when a predator is around using his main weapon his bony club. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters